I Want To See You, Natsu!
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Dan sekarang, dia berdiri tepat di depan orang yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu tersebut. Matanya mulai menitikkan air mata lebih deras ketika menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu. Lalu dengan lirih dia bergumam, "Finally I meet you, Natsu!" Boys Love.


_**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail: Mashima Hiro**_

_**Anime: Fairy Tail**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort and Poetry (maybe?)**_

_**Pair: Natsu Dragneel x Zeref (NatRef #ngarang#)**_

_**Warnings: OOC (very), It's canon story (maybe?), semi-AR(of course), shounen ai, boy x boy, BL (Boys Love), crack pair (of course), I hope there will be no typo(s), banyak kata kiasan dan alay, gajeness, jelek, and just ignore this fic if you really don't like BL, 'kay? Click 'back' if you don't like it!**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Summary: Dan sekarang, dia berdiri tepat di depan orang yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu tersebut. Matanya mulai menitikkan air mata lebih deras ketika menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu. Lalu dengan lirih dia bergumam, "Finally I meet you, Natsu!"**_

_**Enjoy my first fic in this fandom...**_

**I Want To See You, Natsu!**

Pulau suci Fairy Tail. Sebuah tempat dimana master pertama dari Fairy Tail dimakamkan. Pulau itu bentuknya tidak seperti bentuk pulau-pulau pada umumnya. Tidak terlalu luas, tetapi pulau tersebut menjulang ke atas. Dan di sekeliling pulau tersebut terdapat barrier yang tidak bisa sembarangan orang masuk ke dalamnya. Dan sekarang tempat ini dijadikan sebagai tempat ujian untuk menjadi penyihir tingkat S yang memang diadakan setiap tahunnya.

Ujian tahap pertama telah dilewati oleh ke-8 peserta yang berpartisipasi dalam ujian ini. Dan yang berhak maju ke tahap berikutnya adalah Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Levy MacGarden dan yang terakhir Elfman. Mereka lolos dengan bantuan partner mereka masing-masing.

Lalu ujian tahap dua kali ini adalah mencari makam dari master pertama. Segera setelah pengumuman ujian kedua dibacakan oleh Master Makarov, kelima kelompok itu segera berpencar untuk mencari makam master pertama.

*KaSaHa*

"Huaah...kira-kira dimana makam master pertama ya, Happy?" ujar Natsu sambil tetap terus berjalan. Tangan kanannya berada di dahinya dengan gaya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan memang mereka sedang mencari sesuatu.

Happy yang terbang persis di samping kepala Natsu langsung berujar, "Mana aku tahu dimana? Wajah master pertama saja aku gak tau!"

Lalu wajah Natsu berubah, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Aku jadi mengingat-ngingat bentuk dari pulau ini," gumam Natsu.

"Benar juga!" sahut Happy seolah dapat membaca pikiran Natsu.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan, Happy?" tanya Natsu yang sudah menoleh ke arah Happy.

"Iya! Ayo ke bagian atas pulau ini!"

"Yosh, berangkat!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

Dengan bersemangat Natsu mulai mempercepat langkahnya -alias mulai berlari- dan Happy mulai mempecepat laju terbangnya mengikuti Natsu. Tapi baru saja mereka berlari -dan terbang- sebentar, sebuah bunyi krasak-krusuk yang berasal dari semak-semak di samping mereka segera menghentikan laju mereka berdua.

"Dare ga?" tanya Natsu dengan cepat telah menghadap ke arah semak-semak yang berbunyi tersebut. Dan dia sudah berada dalam posisi siaga. Karena mungkin saja itu adalah hewan-hewan aneh yang tadi mengganggu perjalanannya.

"Natsu, kowakatta!" ujar Happy lalu mulai mendekati Natsu. Happy bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang tidak biasa bahkan bisa dibilang mengerikan. Bukan. Ini bukan seperti aura membunuh, tapi lebih seperti aura kematian dan kegelapan.

"Iya, aku juga bisa merasakannya," ucap Natsu tetap berkonsentrasi pada apa yang nantinya akan muncul di depan mereka.

*KaSaHa*

Sudut pandang lain, beberapa waktu sebelumnya...

Seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan -karena tertutup oleh poninya- itu sedang tidur-tiduran di rumput yang berada di tepi sebuah sungai yang jernih. Rambut hitam legamnya bergerak-gerak ketika ditiup angin, membuat wajahnya yang tadi tertutup oleh poninya mulai nampak.

Dialah Zeref. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki sihir yang bernama 'Black Magic' dan merupakan salah satu dari orang-orang yang disebut dragon slayer. Naga yang mengajari dirinya adalah Acnowlia. Naga yang menganggap manusia itu hanyalah seekor serangga. Naga yang sangat kejam dan tidak punya perasaan terhadap manusia.

"Mnghhh..." Zeref melenguh sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. Sepertinya dia tadi sedang tertidur.

Zeref kemudian mulai bangkit dengan perlahan sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mata itu nampak sangat kesepian dan 'mati'. Dan sekarang dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya sehingga dia sekarang sedang duduk bersila.

Srek...srek...srek...

Bunyi rerumputan yang bergesekkan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekelilingnya yang memang terdapat banyak sekali semak-semak yang tinggi dan lebat. Zeref menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang berada dibalik semak-semak tersebut. Walau dia tidak yakin kata 'siapa' cocok untuk kondisi seperti ini. Karena kecil kemungkinan itu adalah 'siapa' karena akan lebih cocok dengan kata 'apa'.

Perlahan beberapa bayangan mulai bermunculan di sekelilingnya. Sedikit cahaya dari rembulan membuatnya dapat melihat apakah itu. Rupanya sekumpulan serigala yang terlihat akan menyerang Zeref. Bulu serigala yang berwarna hitam pekat tersebut membuat warna mata merah serigala itu menjadi sangat mencolok dan juga menakutkan.

"J-jangan mendekat!" seru Zeref sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bukan. Dia bukan menutupi wajahnya tapi dia memegangi kepalanya. Mungkin dia kesakitan?

Tetapi serigala tersebut tentu saja tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Zeref. Mereka tetap saja berjalan perlahan mendekati Zeref yang seolah adalah mangsa mereka. Tapi sepertinya memang begitulah Zeref di mata serigala itu. Apa serigala-serigala itu memang sudah bosan makan sesama hewan? Mereka canibal kah?

"It's coming...don't go near me!" Zeref kembali berseru lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit lebih keras.

Tapi terlambat.

Saat Zeref kembali membuka matanya, mahkluk hidup disekitarnya telah mati. Serigala-serigala itu telah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau yang tadi mengelilinginya telah berubah warna menjadi coklat. Mati. Dan daun-daun dari pohon telah habis entah hilang kemana. Pohon-pohon itu menjadi sangat jelek karena tidak ada satupun daun yang mau hinggap di dahannya lagi.

Tes...tes...tes...

Air mata Zeref mulai berjatuhan. Mengalir mulus di dari mata ke pipinya. Seolah tidak ada yang bisa membendung air mata tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis seperti ini. Dan setiap dia bersedih seperti ini, hanya ada satu kata yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Natsu, I want to see you!" ujarnya dengan lemas. "Because, this world is already reject me." gumamnya kemudian.

Sring...

Sebuah aura yang asing dirasakan oleh Zeref. Sejenak Zeref menghentikan air matanya yang tadi mengalir dengan perlahan. Tetapi tidak berniat untuk menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupuk maupun di pipinya. Seolah dia memang tidak peduli jikalau orang lain melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tidak peduli pandangan orang pada umumnya bahwa laki-laki itu punya yang namanya 'harga diri'.

Zeref segera bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah datangnya aura yang asing dia rasakan di pulau ini tetapi terasa sangat familiar bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti Zeref semakin berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya tidur-tiduran tadi. Dia kembali memasuki wilayah yang masih hijau dan asri. Dan dia juga semakin merasakan aura tersebut sudah dekat.

"Dare ga?"

Deg...

Jantung Zeref seakan berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar sinis tetapi sangat ia nantikan kehadirannya tersebut. Bibirnya kini mulai terangat perlahan -tersenyum- dan matanya yang tadi sempat kering kembali basah lagi karena air matanya. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini konteksnya berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Zeref kemudian sedikit mempercepat jalannya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang yang tadi mengucapkan kata 'Dare Ga' tersebut. Apalagi dia kembali mendengar orang tersebut berbicara lagi entah dengan siapa. Tetapi dia tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Srak...

Dan sekarang, dia berdiri tepat di depan orang yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu tersebut. Matanya mulai menitikkan air mata lebih deras ketika menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu. Lalu dengan lirih dia bergumam, "Finally I meet you, Natsu!"

*KaSaHa*

"Hah...hah...hah...ukh...ittai..." rintih Zeref kesakitan sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang terkena serangan api dari Natsu. Sekujur tubuhnya juga telah terdapat banyak luka dan lecet akibat pertarungan yang telah berlangsung cukup lama ini.

"Hah...hah...hosh...dia kuat..." gumam Natsu. Keadaannya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Zeref. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang jauh lebih parah dari Zeref. Tapi walau begitu, entah mengapa terlihat seperti Zeref lah yang hampir kewalahan. Natsu sendiri masih memiliki semangat yang membara di matanya. Belum merasa kalah sedikitpun.

_Ya! Memang harus seperti inilah Natsu. Dia harus dapat menghancurkan dan membunuhku. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang terbunuh oleh perbuatanku lagi._ Batin Zeref sambil menatap Natsu yang juga sedang menatapnya. Bibirnya kembali terangkat untuk menampakkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hah...a-apa hanya segini saja...hosh...ukh...kekuatan-mu, Dra-gon Slayer?" celutuk Zeref. Kata-kata ini tidak sebenarnya untuk menghina Natsu. Melainkan untuk menyulut api kemarahan Natsu sehingga Natsu akan benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Karena jika Natsu tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, maka Natsu tidak akan pernah berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Ja-jangan remehkan aku, you damn bastard!" dan dengan berkata begitu, Natsu maju menyerang Zeref dengan tangan kanan terkepal yang telah terselimuti oleh apinya. Lalu setelah cukup dekat dengan Zeref, Natsu segera melayangkan pukulannya kepada Zeref yang terlihat tidak berniat menghindar.

_Aku merasa bahwa orang ini selalu terlihat tidak ingin menghidari seranganku. Seakan dia mencoba berusaha kalah terhadapku. Ini aneh! Ak-_ Pikiran Natsu itu terhenti ketika sebuah kenangan merambah masuk ke dalam otaknya. Sepertinya karena pengaruh dari sentuhan tangannya dengan pipi Zeref (baca: memukul Zeref di bagian pipinya). Natsu mulai melihat sebuah kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya saat bersama Igneel -naga yang mengajari Natsu. Tetapi tidak hanya itu saja yang diperlihatkan oleh memori itu...

Seorang anak kecil yang seumuran Natsu juga nampak dalam memori itu. Anak kecil itu didampingi oleh seekor naga, Acnowlia. Anak laki-laki itu begitu pendiam dan tidak mau bicara sama sekali. Matanya begitu kesepian dan mati. Sama dengan mata...

"A-anata wa Zeref?" sebuah pertanyaan diluncurkan dari mulut Natsu ketika dia mulai menyadari siapa pemuda yang sedang bertarung dengannya ini, tetapi tidak mau mengucapkan namanya semenjak awal pertarungan ini.

Zeref yang sedang terduduk di tanah karena pukulan Natsu tadi hanya bisa mendongak kepada Natsu dan tersenyum kepadanya. Tetapi entah mengapa senyum itu terlihat sungguh menyakitkan dan menyedihkan. Tersimpan banyak rahasia dalam senyum itu. "Finally, you recognize me, Natsu! I'm truly happy," jawab Zeref. Dia tidak berniat bangkit dari posisinya tersebut.

Natsu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Orang yang sedari tadi dia lawan adalah orang yang dia janjikan akan selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Ya. Itu adalah janji Natsu pada Zeref. Dengan perlahan pun Natsu melangkah mundur. Dia begitu penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi. Entah itu bahagia, sedih, takut, perasaan bersalah dan masih banyak lagi yang bahkan Natsu sendiri tidak tahu.

Zeref yang melihat Natsu melangkah mundur segera bangkit berdiri tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang tadi mendera punggungnya yang terbentur dengan tanah. "Tunggu, Natsu! Jangan takut! Jangan pergi, Natsu! Kau...kau harus menghentikanku! Menghentikanku dari membunuh banyak makhluk hidup lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya!" ucap Zeref.

Natsu yang mendengar perkataan tersebut segera menunjukkan wajah yang seolah berkata -apa maksudnya?-. Tetapi walau Natsu bertanya-tanya begitu, mulutnya mengatakan hal lain, "Aku sudah melukaimu. Padahal dulu aku berjanji untuk melindungimu. Aku...sudah tidak pantas kau percayai lagi."

Zeref sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Natsu. Di dahinya juga terdapat sedikit kerutan yang menandakan dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Natsu. Tapi kemudian Zeref mencoba mengingat-ngingat lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu mereka.

Oh ya, Zeref mulai mengingatnya. Natsu memang pernah bersumpah kepadanya bahwa dia akan melindungi dirinya. Hal itu bermula dari perlakuan keras Acnowlia terhadap dirinya. Semenjak melihat dirinya terluka parah karena perbuatan Acnowlia, Natsu dengan semangatnya mengucapkan janji tersebut. Janji yang membuat hatinya sungguh tenang.

Mengingat hal itu, Zeref hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Bingung harus berbuat atau berkata apa kepada Natsu. Air matanya mulai terlihat berjatuhan lagi.

Natsu yang tidak mendapat jawaban ataupun tanggapan apa-apa dari Zeref menjadi penasaran dan dengan perlahan mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya segera terbelalak ketika melihat Zeref yang menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat butiran air bening yang jatuh dari wajahnya itu dan kemudian jatuh menyentuh tanah. Membuat tanah tandus itu menjadi basah.

Entah siapa yang menggerakkan tubuh Natsu, dia segera berlari mendekati Zeref lalu kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Zeref tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Natsu.

"Na-Natsu! Apa yang ka-kau lakukan? Kau bi-bisa terbunuh Natsu! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Zeref dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Iie! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi! Zeref, warui! I made you cried again!" sahut Natsu. Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan dengan sedikit bergetar. Bahkan Zeref juga bisa merasakan tubuh Natsu yang gemetar saat memeluknya itu.

Akhirnya Zeref memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Natsu. Dia tidak bisa menolak kehangatan pelukan itu yang bahkan bisa menenangkan monster yang ada dalam dirinya. "I really want to see you, Natsu! But it's not because I want to live with you again." Zeref mulai berbicara.

Natsu yang bingung dengan perkataan Zeref segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menatap Zeref. Kedua tangannya berada di bahu Zeref. "Lalu, kenapa?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku, aku ingin kau membunuhku," jawab Zeref sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap Natsu karena dia yakin Natsu tidak bisa menerima jawaban bodohnya ini.

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku akan mem-"

"Aku tau! Tapi jika aku mati, aku tidak akan perlu membunuh lagi. Makhluk hidup lainnya bisa hidup tenang tanpa perlu takut akan diriku yang hanya dapat membawa kematian di-dekatku. Ja-"

Ucapan Zeref terputus ketika Natsu kembali memeluknya. Kali ini lebih lembut. "Na-Natsu?"

"Kalau memang kau hanya bisa membunuh makhluk hidup di sekitarmu, kenapa sekarang aku masih berdiri disini dan memelukmu?" mungkin bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah jawaban walaupun terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Ta-tapi itu khan ha-"

"Kalau begitu teruslah ada di sampingku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku akan berjanji sekali lagi bahwa akan menghentikanmu jika monster dalam dirimu mulai mengamuk dan aku tetap akan berjanji untuk melindungimu selalu." Natsu lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan Zeref. Pelukannya pada Zeref pun mengencang.

Zeref pun kemudian membalas pelukan tersebut sambil berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar Natsu dan membuatnya sedikir tersentak, "Daisuki yo, Natsu! Honto-ni!"

Mendengar hal itu, Natsu hanya tersenyum samar -walau tidak terlihat oleh Zeref- dan memperdalam pelukan tersebut. Dia juga mengucapkan hal yang sama dan itu merupakan kata-kata berharga yang akan selalu terngiang di telinga Zeref. "Suki desu, Zeref!"

*KaSaHa*

_Natsu, if only we can be together and forever,_

_I don't care if the world will fall apart,_

_I don't care if everyone around us will be gone,_

_As long as you love me,_

_I will only love you too for the rest of my life,_

_No one could ever change that feelings,_

_Because now, I'm yours..._

_Goodbye loneliness,_

_I finally be able to meet, Natsu, so I don't need you anymore,_

_Because I'm sure that Natsu will not betray me._

_Certainly..._

**OwArI d3sU n3!**

_A/N (Author's Ngebanyol): Holaa...minna! Saichi pendatang yang sangat baru disini! Ini fic pertama saichi disini! Saichi juga baru sekitar 5 bulan terakhir ini suka ma FT. Hehehe. Lalu kemudian tertarik dengan pair ini. Abis kalau GrayNat saichi gak dapet ide. T^T. Tapi waktu ngeliat eps'a yang Zeref ngomong "I want to hurry and see you, Natsu!" wah langsung jatuh cinta saichi! Otak fujoshi saichi langsung bekerja! Hehehe..._

_Yaps begitulah ceritanya sampe saichi bikin pair langka ini. Maaf kalau jelek dan geje ya? Puisinya juga jelek ya? Gomen!_

_Just give me some review and critic 'kay? And maybe soft flame? But don't complain about my writting style!_

_See ya minna-san!_

_**Is this fic good enough or must to be delete?**_


End file.
